nozomi, ka?
by Arisa-Mo
Summary: Alternative Universe. Semuanya telah terjadi. Hanya ada harapan hampa yang dimilikinya kini, hingga membuatnya memutuskan untuk bertindak semaunya. Namun jika bukan karena dia datang secara tak diundang, mungkin selamanya ia akan memiliki harapan kosong. / Prequel of FF "glitter" / BBBFang / Warning Inside / Mind to read?


**BoBoiBoy And All Character © Animonsta Studios**

 **nozomi, ka? © Arisa Morishita**

 **Tidak mengambil keuntungan secara materiil! Hanya untuk kesenangan semata!**

.

 **Alternative Universe. Out of Character/In Character. Hurt/Comfort/Tragedy/ Spiritual(?). Possible typo(s). Little Shōnen-ai/Boys Love. Gajeness. Fang-centric. 17y.o!Boboiboy/8y.o!Fang. DLDR. etc …**

.

.

Merupakan _prekuel_ dari Fanfiksi **glitter**

Fanfiksi ini dibuat untuk mengikuti _challenge_ **Hampir** yang diadakan oleh **esthleim**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

Sendirian.

Rasanya seperti semua inderanya mati, tapi ia masih bisa merasakan denyut nadinya yang berdetak pelan.

Tubuhnya terduduk lunglai, dengan punggung bersandar pada salah satu dinding rumah, kedua lutut yang dipeluk erat oleh tangannya, menyembunyikan sinar suram yang terpancarkan dari wajahnya. Membiarkan orang-orang berlalu-lalang di depannya yang mengabaikan seolah dirinya tidak sedang duduk di sana. Bahkan ia tidak sama sekali dapat merasakan hawa orang-orang di sekitarnya.

Ia sudah tidak dapat merasakan lagi gairah kehidupannya. Ia sudah kehilangan arah tujuan hidupnya. Ia sudah tidak tahu lagi untuk apa ia hidup sekarang. Semuanya telah hilang, semua yang sangat berharga—sangat berarti dalam hidupnya. Ia masih terlalu muda untuk mencerna semuanya yang telah terjadi dengan mudah, sehingga berhasil meninggalkan bekas trauma yang mendalam di lubuk hatinya.

Dua hari lalu genap umurnya menginjak di angka delapan tahun. Kegembiraan melanda keluarganya, saudaranya, bahkan tetangganya sekalipun. Namun semua itu harus sirna ditelan oleh sang jago merah yang melahap semua orang yang berharga dalam hidupnya dengan ganas. Seolah semua yang ia miliki direngut paksa oleh orang bertangan keji.

Semua itu masih meninggalkan bekas di memorinya; suara teriakan meminta tolong yang memekakkan telinganya, sisa potongan-potongan tubuh yang menghitam akibat terbakar, lautan cairan merah kental tersebar di mana pun.

Jemari kecilnya meremas kuat helaian rambut biru gelap miliknya. Menyalurkan semua rasa sakit yang ia rasakan pada remasan itu. Tidak peduli dengan beberapa helaian rambutnya luruh di sela jemarinya. Ia tidak mau mengingat itu semua, itu hanya semakin membuat sayatan hatinya membesar. Genangan air mulai membasahi kedua kelopak matanya, diiringi isakan tangis kecil yang sengaja ia tahan.

Ia masih belum sanggup menerima semua itu. Ia masih ingin merasakan kebahagiaan. Ia masih ingin mendapatkan segala bentuk cinta yang diberikan oleh orang-orang sekitarnya. Ia masih ingin terus merasakan nadi kehidupan.

 _Tapi kenapa—?_

Segera dihapus air yang menggenangi kelopak matanya. Ia dongakkan wajah yang sedari tadi disembunyikan. Kedua kakinya mulai berusaha untuk berdiri dengan sempurna. Ia mulai berlari, menerobos orang-orang yang berlalu-lalang. Ia terus berlari tanpa arah, membiarkan beberapa orang memakinya karena tidak sengaja menabrak orang.

Ini sama seperti waktu itu; ketika ia terus berlari—atas perintah—pergi menjahui tempat tinggalnya tanpa menoleh ke belakang sedikitpun. Ada rasa sakit yang mendesak hatinya. Meninggalkan mereka semua yang ditelan paksa oleh sang jago merah. Menjauhi semua teriakan yang memekakkan telinga. Menghindari setiap potongan-potongan tubuh yang sudah terbakar—yang diyakini itu adalah salah satu bagian tubuh dari tetangganya—dan setiap genangan cairan merah kental yang menyengat.

Kaki kecilnya perlahan mengambil langkah kecil nan lambat. Ia terus menatap ke depan seolah ada sesuatu di sana. Langkahnya terhenti di tepi sungai, yang tempatnya cukup jauh dari permukiman. Sepasang lensa cekungnya sedikit berkilat—akibat pantulan pilar cahaya sore, kedua netra hitam miliknya menatap lekat pada sungai di depannya.

Airnya begitu jernih—satu pemikiran sepintas di benaknya.

Terkadang ia membayangkan dirinya seolah adalah bagaikan air jernih yang terus mengalir mengikuti alur sungai. Alur yang tidak memiliki penghalau di tengah alurnya. Ia kadang berharap hidupnya seperti aliran sungai nan menenangkan hati, bukan alur hidup yang terputus di tengah jalan.

Ia merasakan kedua matanya yang kembali basah. Kedua netranya dapat melihat pantulan cahaya dirinya di air sungai itu, ia melihat dirinya kembali menangisi sesuatu yang seharusnya ia tidak tangisi. Tapi sudah terlalu banyak sayatan dalam hatinya, sayatan yang terkandung trauma mendalam.

Ia tidak peduli lagi. Tidak ada orang di sekitar sini, _kan_? Ia keluarkan semua rasa sakit yang didekap dalam hatinya. Mengeluarkan semua isak tangis yang ia tahan semenjak tadi.

Ia sudah tidak tahan lagi …

"Kenapa—"

Genangan air membasahi pelupuk matanya, sebulir benih kristal cair berhasil menuruni salah satu sisi wajahnya.

"Kenapa aku harus menerima semua penderitaan ini!? Apa dosaku sehingga Tuhan merebut semua kebahagiaanku!? Apa salahku!? Seharusnya hal ini tidak terjadi padaku …"

Seketika ia merasa kedua kaki kecilnya melemas, membuatnya terduduk lemas di atas hamparan rumput hijau yang tumbuh di tepi sungai. Jemari-jemari lentiknya meremas kuat rerumputan hijau yang tak mengetahui apapun atas hantaman rasa sakit yang diperoleh dalam hati kecilnya.

Kini dirinya sama seperti batang pohon tua yang mulai rapuh. Kini dirinya tidak memiliki harapan lagi, yang ada hanyalah harapan kosong.

"Lebih baik aku mati saja …"

Tersentak dengan tuturan kata yang dikeluarkan oleh mulut mungilnya. Kedua netra hitamnya sontak menatap sungai di depannya. Sepintas pemikiran gila melewati benaknya. Ia tidak mau lagi merasakan sayatan-sayatan luka di hatinya yang semakin membesar. Ia ingin mengakhiri semua rasa sakitnya, saat ini juga.

Kedua netranya masih belum bisa berpaling dari sungai itu. Semua pemikirannya seolah terjatuh ke dalam sungai itu. Tiba-tiba saja ia merasa sesak di dadanya, rasa takut sesaat menghampirinya. Salah satu tangannya terkepal erat—keputusannya sudah bulat.

Memberanikan diri ia berdiri, mulai mengambil langkah secara perlahan ke depan. Langkahnya terhenti ketika kedua telapak kaki telanjangnya sudah sampai di ujung tepi sungai. Netra hitamnya masih menatap lekat ke air sungai itu. Sepasang lensa cekungnya sedikit berkilat. Ia mulai menarik napas panjang dan mengeluarkannya dalam satu hembusan kasar. Bersiap untuk menerima risiko besar dari keputusannya.

 _Aku sudah tidak tahu lagi untuk apa aku hidup sekarang. Lebih baik aku akhiri hidupku di sini, di tempat ini—menyusul kalian semua._

Ia mulai menjatuhkan tubuhnya, dengan di bawahnya ada sungai seolah sedang menantinya. Sudah diputuskan ia akan mengakhiri semuanya dengan cara in. Ia sudah sangat rapuh. Dengan cara ini ia tidak akan lagi merasakan semua rasa sakit itu, dan ia akan bertemu dengan semua orang yang berharga dalam hidupnya yang sudah berpindah ke alam lain.

Semua tubuhnya berhasil masuk ke dalam sungai. Ia sedikit terbatuk, akibat air yang mulai memasuki kerongkongannya. Tatapannya mulai sayu. Seolah semua penderitaan yang ada dalam dirinya menerobos keluar dari tubuhnya.

Hanya tinggal menunggu waktu ajal menjemput nyawanya.

* * *

.

.

 **||.||.||.||**

.

.

* * *

 _A-Aku di mana? Apa aku sudah mati …?_

Perlahan kelopak mata yang menghalangi virtualisasinya sedikit terbuka, membiarkan netra hitam yang bersembunyi dibalik kelopak itu dapat melihat sekitarnya. Yang ia dapati oleh netranya sebuah perabotan kamar yang ditata rapi dalam sebuah ruangan nuansa oranye yang tidak terlalu besar. Jemarinya mulai meraba sesuatu yang lembut di tempat yang ia duduki kini, kemudian berpindah untuk memegangi kepalanya yang sedikit ada rasa nyeri.

Ada satu fakta yang ia temukan; ia kini berada di atas tempat tidur seseorang yang ada dalam suatu kamar yang ia tidak ketahui siapa sang empunya. Dalam ingatannya terakhir kali dirinya sengaja menjatuhkan diri ke dalam sungai dengan niat yang—sangat tidak baik dilakukan sebenarnya—dipikirkan oleh batinnya.

"Kau sudah sadar?"

Suara asing memasuki indera pendengarannya. Sontak ia sedikit mendorong tubuhnya ke belakang hingga punggungnya bersentuhan dengan bantal. Sinar netranya menunjukkan sedikit rasa ketakutan. Sepasang netranya mendapati sosok pemuda tinggi tengah menutup pintu ruangan itu, dengan membawa sebuah nampan berisi secangkir teh hangat dan beberapa kue kering.

Pemuda itu mendekati sosok yang tengah berada di atas tempat tidur. Ia meletakkan nampan itu di atas meja kecil berkayu oak yang sengaja diletakkan di sebelah tempat tidur itu. Ia mulai duduk di tepi tempat tidur, jemarinya mengelus pelan helaian rambut biru sosok di depannya agar dia tidak merasa takut lagi dengannya—karena sosok di sampingnya itu adalah seorang bocah.

"Tenang, aku tidak akan berbuat jahat padamu. Aku hanya menolongmu karena kau hampir mati tenggelam." Sosok pemuda asing itu memberikan senyuman hangat pada bocah di sampingnya. Netra cokelat cermelangnya mendapati bocah itu tidak lagi menunjukkan sinar ketakutannya. Ia sedikit menunjukkan senyum lega. "Panggil aku Boboiboy. Kau siapa?"

Sesaat netra hitam bocah itu sedikit melirik ke sembarang tempat, seolah ada keraguan di sana. "Aku Fang." Ia sedikit menaikkan kacamatanya yang sedikit bergerak—sebenarnya itu hanya gerak refleks untuk mengurangi rasa gugupnya.

Keheningan tercipta sesaat di antara mereka. Bocah yang bernama Fang itu hanya menundukkan kepalanya, sementara pemuda yang menolongnya itu seperti sedang mencari sesuatu.

"Omong-omong, kenapa kau bisa tenggelam di sungai itu?"

Pertanyaan yang dilontarkan oleh Boboiboy berhasil membuat Fang membelakkan kedua matanya. Kepingan memori itu kembali menyerang kepalanya; seluruh kampung halamannya dilahap oleh sang jago merah dengan ganas. Jemari lentiknya sedikit meremas helaian rambutnya, kepalanya kembali berdenyut sakit.

Apa yang dilakukan oleh sosok yang diselamatkannya itu Boboiboy sedikit menunjukkan sinar khawatir. "Kau tidak apa-apa?"

Jawaban yang didapati Boboiboy hanyalah anggukkan pelan. Dengan inisiatif pemuda berambut hitam pendek itu menyodorkan secangkir teh hangat pada Fang. Bocah itu hanya menerima secangkir teh itu, ia sedikit memberikan senyum simpul sebagai ucapan terima kasih. Ia dapat melihat uap panas yang keluar dari cangkir itu, ia meniup uap itu sebelum ia menyeruput tehnya.

"Kenapa kau menolongku?"

Gumaman kebingungan berhasil lolos dari bibir Boboiboy. Netra cokelatnya menatap Fang seolah meminta untuk mengulangi apa yang ia ucapkan sebelumnya.

"Aku tanya; kenapa kau menolongku!?"

Boboiboy tersentak bukan main. Tiba-tiba saja bocah—yang nampaknya tidak tahu apapun—di sampingnya itu berteriak seperti itu. Benaknya secara cepat membuat beberapa asumsi tentang apa yang tengah terjadi dengan Fang. Dari caranya dia berteriak seperti itu, sudah dapat dipastikan—Fang frustasi.

"Kau bisa menceritakan masalahmu padaku, mungkin aku bisa membantumu."

Fang kembali tersentak. Kedua netranya langsung mendelik tajam ke arah Boboiboy. Pemuda itu tak mengindahkan tatapan yang diberikan Fang padanya, netra cokelatnya menatap lekat padanya—seolah meminta untuk menceritakan semuanya. Tatapan Fang mulai melunak, ia membuang wajahnya ke arah lain.

"Beberapa hari lalu, di mana umurku menjadi delapan tahun, tiba-tiba saja suara ledakan besar terdengar dari tempatku. Segera aku berlari keluar untuk mengetahui suara apa itu, dan aku melihat semuanya terbakar."

Pemuda tinggi itu masih menatap lekat Fang. Netranya melihat dari cara sosok di sampingnya itu bercerita ia sudah tahu betapa kacaunya sosok bocah itu. Indera pendengarannya menangkap suara isakan tangis kecil yang lolos keluar dari bibir Fang.

"Semuanya terbakar; keluargaku, teman-temanku, tetanggaku, saudaraku, kampung halamanku." Sebulir kristal cair lolos jatuh dari pelupuknya Fang, ia sengaja menundukkan kepalanya untuk menyembunyikan sinar kesedihan yang terpancar jelas oleh wajahnya. "Kenapa itu semua harus terjadi padaku …?" Isakan tangis kembali lolos dari bibirnya. "Seharusnya kau membiarkanku mati—"

"Tunggu dulu! Berarti sebelum kutolong kau sengaja menenggelamkan dirimu dengan niat untuk bunuh diri!?"

Fang tidak langsung menjawab, yang ada hanyalah keheningan sesaat. Boboiboy pun dapat menyimpulkan jawaban dari pertanyaanya sendiri.

Jemari lentik Boboiboy mengelus pelan helaian rambut biru gelap milik Fang. Rasa iba mulai muncul dalam hatinya, tapi ia tidak dapat melakukan suatu hal pun yang dapat membuat Fang lebih baik. Ia hanya membiarkan sosok bocah itu mengeluarkan seluruh emosi yang dipendamnya.

"Kenapa ini terjadi padaku? Apa salahku? Apakah aku sudah tak layak untuk hidup sehingga Tuhan memberikanku cobaan seperti ini—"

"Kau tidak boleh mengatakan seperti itu, Fang!"

Fang mengangkat wajahnya agar netra hitamnya dapat melihat Boboiboy yang kini tengah menunjukkan sinar wajah tidak senang padanya. Kini giliran pemuda itu yang menatap tajam pada lawan bicaranya. Kedua tangannya memegang pelan pundak kecil Fang.

"Semua orang layak untuk mendapatkan napas kehidupan dari-Nya. Tuhan tidak pernah memandang apapun. Ia sangat menyayangi seluruh umat-Nya. Ia ingin memberikan cobaan pada umat-Nya karena Ia ingin mengetahui seberapa besarkah para umat-Nya mempercayai-Nya. Bukan maksudku untuk mengguruimu, tapi aku hanya mengingatkanmu." Boboiboy sedikit menarik napas panjang sebelum ia keluarkan dalam satu hembusan pelan. Sepasang netranya masih menatap lekat pada netra hitam milik Fang. "Kau masih pantas untuk hidup. Tuhan pasti memberikanmu yang terbaik. Kau masih memiliki harapan, _kan_?"

"Harapan, ya …"

Bocah berkacamata itu sedikit menundukkan kepalanya. Ia pejamkan kedua matanya, mulai berusaha untuk menggali lebih dalam isi hatinya. "Aku ingin mendapatkan kebahagiaan, lebih dari kebahagiaan yang telah kudapatkan sebelumnya." Kata-kata itu lolos dari bibirnya secara tidak sadar, yang langsung datang dari lubuk hatinya—terlihat dari caranya Fang berucap.

Seringai tipis terukir manis di wajah Boboiboy. Tatapan dari pemuda itu perlahan mulai melembut. "Bahkan kau mempunyai harapan sebesar itu." Jemari lentiknya kembali membelai pelan helaian biru gelap milik Fang. "Mungkin kenyataan pahit yang kaudapatkan sebelumnya adalah salah satu jalan yang diberikan oleh-Nya untuk mencapai harapanmu."

Netra hitam kelam milik Fang menunjukkan sinar kebingungan, dan Boboiboy mengerti arti tatapan itu. Segera pemuda berhelaikan hitam pendek itu melanjutkan penjelasannya. "Banyak cara untuk mencapai harapan, bukan? Nah, seperti yang kubilang tadi—apa yang kaualami saat ini mungkin adalah sebuah cara untuk mewujudkan harapanmu. Intinya, jangan terlalu dipikirkan apa yang terjadi dengan semua orang yang berharga itu. Mereka semua tentu ingin melihat kau bahagia di alam sana, jadi kau harus tetap melangkah ke depan apapun masalahnya. Jangan biarkan hatimu jatuh dalam kegelapan."

Fang terdiam. Ia tengah mencoba untuk mencerna semua renretan kata dari pemuda yang menolongnya—secara tidak sengaja—itu. Menelaahnya dengan baik agar ia dapat mengerti semua ucapannya Boboiboy.

Harapan terbesarnya adalah mendapatkan kebahagian lebih besar dari apa yang ia dapatkan sebelumnya. Dengan segala cara apapun akan ia lakukan agar bocah itu berhasil mendapatkannya, tapi tanpa mengunakan sesuatu yang mengarah ke yang tidak baik.

Masih ada sayatan menyakitkan dalam hatinya memang. Kesedihan dan trauma masih membekas dalam dirinya memang. Fang merasa kalau menghilangkan rasa sakitnya itu tidak mudah.

"Kuberi tahu padamu satu hal padamu, aku juga sama sepertimu—aku sudah tidak memiliki siapa-siapa lagi di dunia ini."

Kedua netra hitam Fang melebar saat suara Boboiboy kembali mengusik indera pendengarannya. Sepasang alat indera penglihatannya langsung menatap lawan bicaranya seolah apa yang baru saja dikatakan oleh pemuda itu hanya kebohongan belaka yang semata-mata untuk menyenangkan dirinya.

Tahu akan arti tatapan bocah itu, segera Boboiboy menyangkalnya. "Semua yang kukatakan tadi itu benar! Aku sudah hidup sendiri selama sepuluh tahun. Aku kehilangan semuanya disaat umur tujuh tahun. Awalnya aku merasa sangat frustasi, tapi sampai sekarang aku baik-baik saja."

"Kau … tidak merasa sedih karena semua orang yang berharga dalam hidupmu telah pergi?"

Boboiboy menghela napas sesaat. "Memang aku masih menyimpan rasa sakit yang sama seperti apa yang kau rasakan, tapi aku berusaha untuk tidak memikirkannya dan tetap melangkah ke depan. Aku tidak mau diam terpuruk karena masa lalu yang menyakitkan—aku masih ingin hidup!"

Terdapat suatu ambisi besar yang tersirat dalam ucapan Boboiboy sebelumnya, itulah yang dapat Fang rasakan. Bocah berkacama itu menyembunyikan sinar wajahnya dengan menundukkan kepalanya. Entah kenapa saat ini ia merasakan sesuatu yang aneh, ia sendiri juga tidak mengerti

 _Apa yang kurasakan sekarang ini … iri?_

Rasa iri, itulah yang kini bocah itu rasakan—-hanya saja egonya menentang hal itu. Pemuda di sampingnya itu berhasil mengendalikan rasa sakit atas semua kejadian di masa lalunya, sementara dirinya sudah sampai ingin bunuh diri karena tidak kuat menahan rasa sakitnya.

Senyum kecut terukir di wajahnya. Tiba-tiba saja Fang merasa kalau dirinya bodoh. Sangat bodoh karena telah membuat keputusan konyol seperti itu—padahal sebelumnya tekadnya sudah bulat untuk melakukannya. Salahkan pemuda bernetra cokelat itu yang telah menyadarkannya.

 _Mungkin saja aku bisa melakukannya …_

"Tolong beri tahu aku bagaimana caranya …"

Boboiboy sedikit tersentak saat gumaman pelan bocah itu kembali masuk ke indera pendengarannya, walau hanya gumaman kecil tapi telinganya dapat menangkapnya dengan baik. Ia mengerti akan maksud dari pernyataannya. Kembali ia tatap Fang yang kini terlihat ada bulir air yang menggenangi pelupuknya, jemari kecilnya meremas erat seprai tempat tidurnya.

Seringai puas pun tercipta di paras tampan Boboiboy. Tawa kecil keluar dari bibirnya. "Tentu, tapi itu tidak mudah."

"Tidak apa-apa." Fang sedikit mengerutkan keningnya, tatapan kedua netranya sediikit menajam. "Asal aku bisa mewujudkan harapanku, akan tetap kulakukan sesulit apapun!"

Dengan jemarinya Boboiboy sedikit mengacak pelan helaian rambut Fang yang mencuat, yang langsung ditepis kasar oleh bocah itu. Fang melemparkan tatapan tidak suka atas apa yang dilakukan oleh Boboiboy dengan rambutnya. Pemuda itu membalas dengan melemparkan senyum hangat. Bocah itu tidak langsung membalas, ia tidak biasa mendapatkan senyuman hangat dari orang yang baru dikenalnya.

Kembali Fang membulatkan keputusannya. Ia akan mencoba untuk mengendalikan rasa sakitnya, demi semua orang yang berharga dalam hidupnya agar mereka tidak juga merasakan kesedihan yang ia dapatkan. Ia akan terus melangkah ke depan sesulit apapun, demi mewujudkan harapannya—walau sekarang belum terpikirkan bagaimana caranya.

Rasa sakit itu akan tetap terpendam abadi dalam lubuk hatinya memang. Setiap sayatan lukanya akan terus tersimpan abadi dalam memorinya. Traumanya akan terus berada dalam tubuhnya. Yang ia butuhkan hanyalah mengendalikan semua itu, ia tidak mau membuat mereka yang sudah di alam lain ikut bersedih.

Senyuman bahagia terkembang di wajah Fang, yang datang langsung dari hatinya. Akhirnya ia dapat membuat senyuman lagi setelah kesedihan mendalam yang melanda dirinya. Masih tertinggal keraguan dalam dirinya memang, ia tidak yakin jika tekadnya akan hancur. Tapi sekarang ia ingin melihat ke depan, bukan melihat ke belakang.

Bocah itu sudah menunjukkan sinar kebahagiaan dari wajahnya, merupakan pertanda baik. Seringai mengejek sedikit muncul di wajah Boboiboy. "Akhirnya kau tersenyum juga, setelah kau hampir terjebak dalam masa lalumu hingga memutuskan untuk bunuh diri."

"Diam kau, brengsek!"

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **APA YANG SAYA TULIS DI SINI!? ASTAGA ANEH SEKALI—!**

 **Ya ini prekuel dari FF yang berjudul "glitter", barangkali ada yang pernah baca? Kalau belum tidak apa-apa kok, toh menurutku temanya berbeda dari FF itu tapi masih sama menceritakan anunya /?**

 **Pada akhirnya saya memutuskan untuk buat prekuel-nya, nanti kalau sempat saya akan buat sekuel dari cerita ini (kalau di AO3 itu namanya cerita series ya?). Terinspirasi dari kebingungan salah satu reader yang nge-review FF itu, nama tidak usah disebutkan, yang kalau tidak salah dia tanya kenapa Boboiboy yang jadi lawan mainnya hanya muncul sedikit. Pertanyaan ini akan terjawab jika saya jadi membuat sekuelnya :P**

 **Terima kasih karena telah menyempatkan diri untuk membaca FF ini. Jika berkenan Anda tinggalkan review di kolom yang sudah tersedia, segala bentuk review saya terima—-kritik, saran, flame, dan lain-lain.**

 **Adios!**


End file.
